


Entirely Mutual

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frotting, Gore, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Alec was used to Magnus helping him whenever possible – it was just in Magnus' selfless nature to give his all to the people he loved. This, however, meant that sometimes Alec had to be the one who told others “no” on Magnus' behalf for the sake of Magnus' wellbeing.





	Entirely Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't really sure if I should post this – I was worried it might just be a little too boring, but then I remembered that I made a promise to myself to stop hiding my creations and start sharing them with the world. So here you are, hope you enjoy...

**Entirely Mutual**

The sickeningly vile coppery scent of blood and organ-matter would most likely be stuck in Alec's nose for the rest of the day, and his stomach turned every time he thought about the innocent lives lost and the trauma the survivors had to learn to cope with from now on.

Alec studied the strong line of Magnus' shoulders, and thanked the Angel that his husband hadn't thought twice before coming along when Alec had been called to the Institute that morning to deal with an emergency which would surely keep all of the available Shadowhunters in New York busy for the rest of the day. They'd barely had time to roll out of bed and get dressed properly, and Alec noticed only now that somewhere along the way Magnus had used his magic to alter the shirt Alec had snatched from Magnus' side of their walk-in closet so it would the nephilim fit more properly.

Magnus cared more about maintaining Alec's appearance of a cool, well-dressed leader than Alec did at times like this, honestly. As far as Alec was concerned there were more pressing matters at hand.

Like finding the son of a bitch who thought it was necessary to murder a bunch of innocent people.

Izzy was on her knees studying one of the bodies, and Underhill was talking to one of the witnesses. Alec had several other Shadowhunters check the perimeter of the diner they were in, looking for clues or any leads, and Jace was standing by Magnus' side, discussing their options. The neon lights from the sign outside cast an oddly cheerful pink glow on all the blood splattered across the walls and booths. The white tiled floors seemed sprayed with several types of bodily fluids. Alec was fairly certain there was organ matter draped across one of the bar stools - the milkshake machine whirred and created an eerie white noise in the background to top it all off. The sun was rising and Mundanes outside walked past the diner in a hurry to get to their jobs, completely unaware of what went on behind all the glamors. For all they knew the place was closed for business and completely peaceful.

Well, they would be right about one thing.

Taki's diner was a place which catered to the needs of Downworlders, Shadowhunters and the occasional Mundane and unfortunately, this meant that narrowing down possible suspects of this absolute massacre would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The brutality and random selection of victims told Alec that it had been an act of terrorism – a means to strike fear in all communities, and though he couldn't fathom _why, _he knew whomever had done this needed to be apprehended as soon as possible because he just had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd otherwise find a scene like this. An act like this was one with a message.

Alec was just glad the body count had been reasonably low, all things considered, and he knew it would have been a whole lot worse if not for Magnus.

When Magnus and Alec had first arrived at Taki's there had already been several Shadowhunters tending to the survivors, but they'd been barely clinging onto life, and needed more than what they'd been offered. Magnus had instantly stepped up to offer to help. He wasn't specialized in it but he did the best he could – he had put his all into trying to save their lives and he had, though it had been a very close call. Alec hadn't felt embarrassed at all when Magnus had taken his hand and his strength along with it without even asking – there were lives at stake, and his husband knew that what was Alec's, was his. Whether Alec's subordinates were watching or not.

They'd been impressed, which was something Alec hadn't been expecting at all.

The after-effects of sharing strength with Magnus always left Alec dizzied, but he felt okay enough now (after having taken a few minutes to himself) to walk outside to check if there was anything of interest he might spot, though he had already done this twice. He blinked black spots in his vision away.

Allowing Magnus to reach inside of him and just take his strength wasn't something he could ever get used to. But he knew it had been for a good cause. It always was.

He walked over to a familiar Shadowhunter crouching on the ground.

“Find anything?” he inquired. Underhill turned his head and held up a single bobby pin between his gloved thumb and index finger. It glimmered ominously.

“One of the witnesses said he had a fight with our killer in the alleyway – he mentioned he pulled her hair so I went outside to see if I could find anything. There is a possibility it won't lead anywhere, but...”

“It could be a lead. Great job,” Alec said, accepting the bobby pin after Underhill put it into a clear evidence bag. The other Shadowhunter nodded – there had been a time when he had looked at Alec more kindly and enthusiastically, but ever since meeting (and, to Alec's suspicions and mild disgust, _loving _Lorenzo Rey) their relationship had cooled considerately to the point where they were simply two people in different ranks who respectfully kept their distances from each others personal lives.

This was just fine by Alec.

Alec held the bag up into the light and looked at the pin. It looked entirely ordinary, but he knew from experience that the smallest pieces of evidence could make the biggest differences.

“I'll take this inside, see if I can get someone to track it,” Alec announced, and then he headed back inside without waiting for an answer. He was the Head of the Institute. He didn't need one.

The moment he stepped back into what he knew to be Maia's prior pride and joy, Magnus' eyes instantly zoned in on him the way they always tended to do in a room full of people. Alec to this day, after 5 months of relatively quiet, easygoing marriage, remained all Magnus ever truly cared to see and that tiny bit of knowledge still made Alec's insides grow hot. The way Magnus smiled at him tiredly was almost enough to make Alec forget he narrowly avoided stepping onto what looked like someone's teeth, nerve endings still attached to them.

“Did you find something?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand already and wiggling his ringed fingers. Marriage had tamed Magnus Bane to an extent – he was by now used to getting up early, and his eyes were kinder and less suspicious around Shadowhunters. They had all accepted him as one of their own a long time ago. Having their wedding in the middle of the Institute had been one of Alec's best ideas to date.

“Underhill did. I thought we might be able to use this to track down our killer.”

Alec handed over the bag containing the bobby pin and Magnus turned it over in his hands with a hum. Alec noticed they were shaking and frowned.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, putting his own hand onto Magnus' to steady them. Magnus shot him a playful look.

“Well – I must admit that I typically prefer the scent of coffee over the scent of... Death, this early in the morning.”

He pulled a face to emphasize his point. Alec thought he had no right to look this adorable in a room filled with blood and guts.

“I think it would be a little inappropriate to ask Maia to start up the coffee machine at a time like this,” Alec dryly said. Maia had been devastated to find the diner she had worked so hard for in its current state. It had taken about 4 men to drag her outside, and then Simon had taken her with him to console her.

“Probably, yes,” Magnus replied a little regretfully. He took a deep breath and stepped away from Alec, closing his eyes to try to focus on tracking. Alec was about to say something about him when Jace came up from where he'd been talking to Ray, who was currently assisting Izzy carrying out one of the bodies for further research at the Institute.

“What's he doing?” Jace asked.

“Underhill found a hair pin that could belong to the killer, and Magnus is trying to track her through it.”

“A woman?”

“Seelie soldier, probably,” Alec said. He turned to Jace. His parabatai looked awful – exhausted, and Alec knew exactly why. He could feel Jace's aching loneliness in his own body every single day and it kept him awake at night. Jace was inconsolable and as long as he would remain so, Alec would always continue to feel a phantom ache in his very bones. They all felt Clary's absence, had all loved her one way or another, and mourned her as though she had died instead of having been granted a chance at the normal life she used to crave so desperately. Alec had to wonder whether the angels were aware of the fact that they hadn't just punished her, but everyone around her too, simply for trying to save as many lives as possible.

It was hard to continue fighting in the name of the very angels who hurt his parabatai so deeply. Magnus had been kind enough to anonymously buy most of Clary's artworks to ensure she was at least living a comfortable Mundane life now that she was no longer a Shadowhunter and the guest bedroom was full of them. Sometimes, Jace would just come over to sit there and cry. It was heartbreaking.

“How have you been?”

Jace looked at him with a guarded expression.

“Fine,” Jace said, curtly, plainly, and Alec opened his mouth to ask again but then Jace added, “Shouldn't he have found her by now?”

Alec averted his attention back to Magnus while he reminded himself to have a good talk with Jace later on. Jace was right – Magnus _was _taking a while, and as Alec allowed himself to study his man, he understood exactly why.

In the end it didn't matter that Alec had so willingly offered his strength when Magnus had sought to take it. Magnus had used too much of himself prior to that and Alec could see it now, as Magnus stood before Jace and Alec, struggling with a simple tracking spell that should have taken him seconds.

Magnus hid his weaknesses well. The way he carried himself, his jokes and his charm, they worked as a good distraction, but Alec knew him too well not to notice. He could see it in the slight wobble of Magnus' knees, the slouch of his shoulders, his shaking hands and glistening skin. Magnus was barely holding himself together and he was pushing himself to just keep going.

Where there ought to be vibrant flashes of magic glowing around his fingers there were only faint sparks. There was sweat glimmering on Magnus' furrowed brow, his beautiful eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

Magnus didn't even have to be here in the first place. This wasn't his job, it was Alec's.

What had Alec been thinking, being so goddamn _selfish?_

"Stop," Alec said, suddenly - his hand reached out and he snatched the pin out of Magnus' trembling hands, breaking Magnus' concentration and leaving the warlock looking bemused and a little offended. Alec felt a pang of worry go through him. "You've done enough."  
  
Jace stepped forward.   
  
"Alec. We _need_ to find -"  
  
"You're right – _we. _It is _our _job, not Magnus'. He's barely standing, we can't ask this of him. He's healed all these people and he's reached his limit. We can't ask this of him."  
  
Magnus put a hand onto Alec's arm and smiled tiredly.   
  
"Alexander, I'm fine," he gently reassured him with a wavering smile. He reached for the pin again and Alec put a firm hand on his shoulder. Magnus' breaths were coming out a bit labored. Alec knew Magnus was powerful - he wasn't trying to belittle him. He was just concerned, and besides – Magnus had no real reason to be here anyway. It wasn't exactly _bring your spouse to work-_day.   
  
He had done his part already for as far as Alec was concerned.   
  
"No you're not, you're drained. You're gonna end up hurting yourself if you keep going. We'll take over from you from here."  
  
"But I -"  
  
"Magnus. I'll walk you out_._"  
  
Alec sent a warning glance to Jace, who looked like he too wanted to protest, and his parabatai gave him a nod in understanding. They had this covered. They could do this.

Magnus, on the other hand, pursed his lips.   
  
"I think I'll be able to find the door by myself," Magnus snapped, and then he was walking away already. He staggered a little on his feet.   
  
"Give me a minute," Alec said, and without waiting for an answer from Jace he followed Magnus. He was already outside when Alec caught up. A couple of school kids ran past them and Magnus watched them go, his expression briefly softening at the sight of them.  
  
"Hey," he started, grabbing Magnus by the arm. Magnus narrowed his eyes.   
  
"You didn't have to embarrass me like that," Magnus said sharply. Alec blinked.   
  
"I didn't realize I did. I just..."  
  
Magnus stumbled a little and Alec caught him. He sighed and softened.   
  
"I'm sorry. What I said... You're right. I was an ass. I'm just worried about you, okay?"  
  
"We have a murderous Seelie on the loose. My wellbeing doesn't matter when-"  
  
"You saved lives today. Six of them – six people get to go home to their families because you were kind and you wanted to help me do _my _job when you thought I needed it.”

Magnus stared up at him. Alec took his face in his hands.

“Of course your wellbeing matters. It always matters more than anything to me because you're important. I told you before - you're my responsibility. You come first. And then the rest follows."  
  
Magnus' eyes grew a little wide, the way they always did when Alec said something which caught him off guard. Alec kissed his forehead.  
  
"Thank you for helping me today, Magnus. But please - if you really insist on continuing doing so then do me this one favor and go home to rest up. Otherwise I'll just spend the day worrying about you instead of staying focused on this case."  
  
Magnus glanced up. His irritation was gone, and he gently squeezed Alec's hand. His body was quivering and Alec dearly wished he could go home with him, tuck him in and take care of his every need.   
  
He would, when he was done taking care of this mess. 

“I can't just sit by and wait for more innocent people to die, Alexander,” Magnus argued and Alec felt a wave of affection wash over him. Magnus was always so eager to sacrifice himself for people who didn't even care to know his name. They had that in common, Alec supposed.

“I didn't realize you had become a Shadowhunter.”

“I'm not,” Magnus frowned.

“Then don't act like these are your burdens to carry. They're mine – you did all the heavy lifting this morning. Now let me do the rest.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to argue some more, so Alec added a gentle, “unless you don't trust me to do my job?” and he knew he had won when Magnus huffed. He wasn't being fair but he didn't mind playing dirty in this case. They both knew he was right. Magnus would only end up passing out sooner than later if he kept going.

“I suppose I could use a shower, considering the fact that I'm covered in blood and whatnot,” Magnus conceded, looking down his own body. He was wearing one of Alec's scarves and its edges were soaked with crimson liquid. Alec smiled and Magnus rolled his eyes at him.

“Or a nice, long, relaxing bath,” Alec suggested, wishing he could join Magnus but knowing there would always be next time.   
  
"Come home to me tonight?" Magnus asked.   
  
"Always. Look - I'll bring some macarons from that bakery down the street to make it up to you. It's probably gonna be late when I do get back, so don't stay up."  
  
"The pink ones?"  
  
The pink ones were raspberry flavored with a dash of white chocolate. They were Magnus' favorites.  
  
"The pink ones," Alec agreed.  
  
Alec kissed Magnus on the lips and almost forgot what he should be doing right now - or where he even was. He lovingly brushed his knuckles over the side of Magnus' face. A few Shadowhunters ran past him and he knew he had to get back to work.  
  
"Your job here is done, mister Lightwood-Bane," he told Magnus kindly. "Text me so I know you got home safe."  
  
Magnus smiled. Even the corners of his mouth trembled. Alec just wanted to hold him.  
  
"I will. I won't distract you any longer, mister Lightwood-Bane," Magnus answered dutifully. He mock-saluted Alec and then he was gone. Alec watched his retreating back just briefly before he squared up his shoulders and took a deep breath.   
  
Okay.   
  
Time to catch a Seelie.   
  
Alec walked back to where he had left Jace. Jace was waiting for him - item in hand, a grin on his face.  
  
"Not a word," Alec warned him. He held out his hand for Jace to take and Jace took it.   
  
"You do realize Magnus doesn't need you to hold his hand all the time, right?" The blonde teased. It was a glimmer of the person Jace used to be before Clary Fairchild had come into all of their lives and had turned everything upside down.   
  
"Everyone needs someone," Alec argued, not really willing to talk about it. He wasn't embarrassed but he just didn't think it was necessary and he didn't want to deal with Jace's teasing this early in the morning. Now that Magnus had left Alec felt himself become more business-like and focused, and he was able to act out on his leadership responsibilities with a much clearer head. "I just happen to be his someone."  
  
Jace looked like he wanted to say more, but Alec frowned and closed his eyes.   
  
"Focus," he said. "I want to find this woman already before she causes more damage."  
  
In his pocket, his phone buzzed and Alec found he could focus a little better in the knowledge Magnus was at home, relaxing.  
  
Their hands clutched one another tightly. Alec reached deep into the parabatai bond, drawing strength from it, and he felt Jace doing the same.  
  
When he checked his phone later it was indeed to find out Magnus had texted him. Magnus had sent him [a selfie ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/63/bc/8763bc75d24644b6727522f03005d291.jpg)\- he was sitting in one of his favorite ornate arm chairs, the wallpaper behind him a clear show of proof that he was in fact back home. His face was a little displeased, but Alec did decide that this was indeed going to be his new phone background.   
  
_Happy_? the text read, and obviously Magnus still wasn't content with being home while Alec was out in the city running after bad guys.   
  
_I will be when I see you again. Get some rest._ Alec texted back. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and ignored it when it buzzed again.   
  
The less time he'd spend texting, the sooner he'd get back home.

* * *

Alec gently toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket as soon as he came home.

There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt. He was exhausted – hadn't had the chance to rest and had been running around New York in a cat-and-mouse chase with Jace by his side, while Izzy, Underhill and Raj had been occupied with damage control.

Working with Jace was as easy and fluid as breathing. They didn't need to speak, they were trained to move and think as one – Alec had been rightfully confident to assume they'd wrap this up, but that damn Seelie sure had given them a run for their money.

It had been 1 in the afternoon when he had sent Magnus home.

It was currently 4 in the morning when Alec came home himself.

Alec sighed and stretched his neck. A few joints popped painfully.

The club, where Alec and Jace had eventually managed to make their arrest was in shambles. There had been 2 casualties, 5 Downworlders had gotten injured, and the paperwork afterwards had been a mess. Alec was absolutely worn out and if he had to take one more look at any type of screen, whether it be on a tablet, phone or computer, he'd lose his mind. Even his Stamina rune wasn't enough to keep him going at this point.

But he had somehow managed to pick up Magnus' macarons in between.

That had to count for something.

Dropping his keys, Alec held onto the white box with one hand while he rubbed at his sore right shoulder with another. His hands were completely busted open from having shot one too many arrows. Bruises and small cuts were littered over his body and his face, and his hair was covered in a thin layer of dust. There were still particles of debris stuck to his gear, glued there with ichor. He hadn't healed himself because the pain had helped keep him awake when all he'd wanted to do was slump over his desk and _sleep._

“I'm home,” he announced, frowning a little when he got no reply. Magnus was usually always there to greet him by the door.

Walking further into the apartment, Alec stopped when he reached the living room.

Alec had briefly forgotten that whereas Magnus used to be a night-owl, nowadays he couldn't stay up past midnight no matter how hard he tried. The Shadowhunter could feel himself grow incredibly tender inside when he spotted Magnus laying on the couch, one hand outstretched over the edge and a closed book laying on the floor like he'd fallen asleep reading it, the other draped over his flat belly. His face was void of make up and he was in his silk pajamas, the ones Alec often liked running his hands over (and always in the process got Magnus hot and bothered), little painted toes tucked under a pillow the way he often tucked them beneath Alec's thigh when they sat there together. His hair was a wild mess and his face was so relaxed, so _pretty_, Alec had to stare for a little bit.

Now this was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
A few of his runes were still activated so he wasn't afraid he was about to wake Magnus when he walked over and picked up the book. It was a thick tome in a language Alec didn't speak but he was gentle with it - it felt brittle, like his touch might do more harm than good. He set it along with the box of macarons on the coffee table.  
  
Alec stifled a yawn into his elbow and glanced over Magnus again. Although Alec had specifically told Magnus to rest up after having depleted his magic this much it was clear Magnus had tried his best to stay up and wait for Alec to come home, and it made Alec's heart swell. He supposed he could leave Magnus there and fetch him a blanket but just the thought of sleeping alone these days made Alec feel weird, like his body didn't know how to anymore.

Alec pulled out his stele and activated his Strength rune. After putting it away he gently tucked a hand under Magnus' shoulders, and another one under his knees before he started getting them both up. The Strength rune made it seem like Magnus weighed nothing and Alec smiled when Magnus' head lolled against his shoulder.  
  
"Alexander?" Magnus slurred. He didn't appear as feverish as he had this afternoon which Alec took as a good sign. He hoped Magnus had been asleep for a while now. Hoped that Magnus felt okay.  
  
"It's okay. Go back to sleep," Alec urged him. He pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead and walked into the bedroom where the sheets still remained messy from when Alec had to rush to the Institute this morning and Magnus had decided to follow. He lowered Magnus in the sheets and Magnus put his arms around Alec's shoulders, cat eyes exposed tiredly.   
  
"That's not fair," Alec sighed when they glimmered temptingly at him, like molten gold.  
  
"You sending me home wasn't fair," Magnus replied. "Missed you."  
  
They kissed – slowly, lazily, and Alec felt himself warm up from the inside out.  
  
"Missed you too,” Alec answered. “You look better.”

“Should I be insulted?” Magnus asked, not looking insulted at all. If anything he stretched his long, powerful body out in the sheets, inviting Alec to shower more compliments onto him. Alec sunk down onto the bed next to him and brushed his husband's soft hair from his forehead.

“No. You're always beautiful.”

They shared another kiss. Alec's hands found Magnus' – they weren't shaking anymore. Good.

“I'm fine,” Magnus said with a knowing smile. There was still a raw edge to his voice that sent shivers down Alec's spine. “If you wouldn't have sent me home you could have been here in bed with me hours ago.”

“I'm not incompetent without you, you know. We caught her.”

Magnus seemed to size Alec up. He still hadn't put the glamour back up. He normally always did no matter how much Alec insisted that he shouldn't have to in the comfort of his own home. This just proved to Alec that Magnus still hadn't recovered entirely.

“I think you and I both know that you are _very _competent, especially around me,” he then purred. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Go back to sleep,” he told Magnus again. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“Where are you going?”

“A shower. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty disgusting.”

Magnus stopped Alec when Alec started getting up. Before Alec could stop him his boyfriend had snapped his fingers - suddenly the smell of ichor clinging to Alec's body was gone, and he was dressed in a fresh pair of black briefs. He huffed.

“In my defense,” Magnus started, knowing Alec was irritated with him because Alec wanted him to stop using magic until he had fully recovered, “I just want to look out for you, too. And I don't want you to end up drowning yourself in the shower when you inevitably fall asleep.”

Alec fought down his need to point out that probably no one had ever really drowned in the shower. A tremor went through Magnus' body. Alec instantly took him in his arms and held him close. He could feel every breath Magnus took with the small, warm puffs of air he felt against the hollow of his throat where Magnus' face was tucked into – feel Magnus' fingers run along his sides suggestively.

“Can't, 'm too tired,” Alec murmured, even if he could practically feel blood rush south already. It wasn't fair, the way Magnus could just play him like this.

“Me too,” Magnus said. He didn't stop. He kissed Alec's adam's apple and slid his hands down Alec's body, pulling at him until Alec got the hint and lazily rolled on top of him. He huffed when Magnus' fingertips dipped into his underwear, dry palms folded over his ass and squeezing rudely.

“I really can't,” Alec sighed mournfully. He could feel his body pick up interest, but he didn't want to embarrass himself and fall asleep during _sex _of all things. Magnus deserved better than that and he didn't want Magnus to think that Alec had somehow along the way lost interest. That wasn't the case at all.

Alec moaned softly when Magnus dug his nails into his ass and pushed their hips together, slowly grinding against him. He could feel Magnus against him, hard and ready, and he closed his eyes and buried his face into the warlock's hair.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked gently and Alec nodded. Yeah. This was _fine. _He could do this. Alec started moving his own hips into Magnus in sensual circles, the drag of fabric and pressure of Magnus' body against his making Alec bite his lip.

“Yeah,” Alec said, not really sure why. This was good. He could feel the day's stress slowly fade with each small gasp Magnus released, and he fumbled a little between their bodies to pull out their cocks – the waistband of his own underwear tucked underneath his balls, and the buttons of Magnus' pajama pants popped open to expose him. Magnus hissed when their hot flesh was suddenly pressed together and Alec groaned. It was a little too dry, but he knew Magnus – knew that if he really got into it he got _wet, _and that would be enough for them both. “Magnus. _Fuck._”

“That's it, gorgeous,” Magnus crooned, “look at how hard you got for me. Missed you so much today.”

“Missed you too. Miss you always,” Alec panted. He bent his head down and kissed Magnus properly, moaning low in his throat again when Magnus' tongue danced with his own. He could feel the twitch in Magnus' cock when Alec pushed back harder against his hands, which were still on Alec's ass, and swallowed up the whine that was threatening to escape Magnus' lips when he started moving a little harder against him.

“Alec, _Alec,”_ Magnus urgently gasped.

Alec had been right – Magnus was utterly dripping against him by now. The way Magnus got for him at times like this, mindless and helpless and _shameless, _it did the most wonderful things to Alec. A strong instinctual craving to just protect and please overwhelmed Alec, as it always did as if his body had been made to respond to Magnus' when it was in need, and Alec kissed Magnus a little more fiercely. He could feel Magnus' nails dig into his flesh and groaned obscenely.

“Gonna fuck you tomorrow,” Alec promised, mouth running, “gonna do it right tomorrow. Make you feel it for days.”

“_Yes,_” Magnus hissed. He was pulling Alec impossibly tighter against himself and whereas the fatigue was still very much there, it just didn't _matter. _He just wanted to jump off that edge and pull Magnus along with him.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you?”

“So bad. Oh, Alexander – you have no, ah, no idea.”

The sound of Magnus' voice so close to his ear made Alec's hips stutter forward, rhythm briefly forgotten, and Alec cursed under his breath. He could practically sense Magnus' smug smile and he kissed it off his face.

“Tell me,” Alec all but demanded.

“Just wanna feel you inside. Want you to make it _hurt.”_

“_Fuck,_” Alec panted.

“How do you want me, Alexander?” The sound of his name on Magnus' lips always made Alec feel so weak, even after getting _married _to the warlock. There was just something about how Magnus drew it out, made it sound special, an endearment by itself because the man attached to the name was everything to him... “Want me on top? Want me to ride you?”

Alec shuddered when Magnus' hands trailed up his body, one hand on his shoulder, the other still crudely on his ass, “Or do you want me to just spread my legs for you?”

“From behind,” Alec gasped. “Hands and knees first – wanna fuck you from behind.”

“Oh god,” Magnus panted. “Fu- _Alec. Yes. _Yes – that's. Please, please -”

“Gonna give it to you so good,” Alec continued. With every filthy word he said he could feel himself coming closer and closer to the finish line, too tired to care about lasting longer. “Ah, Magnus -”

“I can't,” Magnus choked, “Alec – are you, _please -”_

Alec came with a hoarse sob – he could feel his cum, vast, hot amounts of it spurt in between their bodies, plastered to their stomachs. Alec could feel himself start to collapse and he kissed Magnus while he reached between their bodies to sloppily jerk his husband off. Magnus' entire cock was covered in Alec's cum and Alec wished he wasn't so damn tired, wished he had the energy to use his mouth on him but in the end it didn't matter.

A simple touch was all Magnus had needed to cum too. Alec watched it shoot up Magnus' own chest, pearly white strands of it covering his beautiful body, while Magnus' face twisted up in blind pleasure. The grip Magnus' had on Alec's body while he rode out his orgasm was painful but Alec could take it, welcomed it in fact, and by the time Magnus was done Alec was still twitching from his own climax, having collapsed on top of Magnus somewhere along the way.

“Can I get you anything?” Alec slurred tiredly, vaguely remembering the day's events. He struggled a little with the sheets but he managed to pull them up to cover them both. Exhaustion was hitting him full on – he was completely burnt out. Everything still hurt but he didn't feel like getting up and finding his stele wherever Magnus had decided to dismiss it to. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“You could stop moving,” Magnus murmured into his chest. If Alec hadn't been so tired he would have smiled.

“I brought you your macarons,” he said.

“Hm. Thank you,” Magnus hummed. He sounded half asleep already. He always got so cold when he was overexorted – like his magic was the one thing keeping him warm at all times. Alec held onto him a little tighter. “How did it go today anyway?”

Jia had once more returned to the New York Institute with job offers for both Magnus and Alec in Idris once word came out of just how well Alec and Magnus had worked together. Alec had briefly forgotten it when he had gotten home because of obvious reasons, but he knew that that was a serious talk they needed to have in the morning when they were rested up and not still hazy from sex.

“Long story. I'll tell you later,” Alec said, yawning into Magnus' hair. Magnus hummed and settled a little deeper into his arms. Alec was about to fall asleep when Magnus spoke again, words so soft Alec knew they weren't meant to wake him up if he had already passed out.

"You still owe me for today," Magnus announced. Alec blinked in the darkness of the bedroom, unsure if he had heard it right.

“What?”  
  
"C'mon. You know I'm a businessman, I do believe in payment for excellent services."  
  
"Yeah? What do I owe you then?"  
  
Magnus turned his back to him and reached behind for one of Alec's arms, until Alec got the hint and started holding him from behind, body curling to fit against Magnus' perfectly. Magnus always loved it when Alec cuddled with him like this - he said it made him feel safe, wanted. Who was Alec to deny him of that?  
  
"Just this," Magnus sighed. “For the rest of the night and tomorrow.”

A day off tomorrow didn't sound all that bad. He had taken care of everything at the Institute. Unless another emergency took place, he thought he could take a sick day to recover from today's events.  
  
"Do you commonly accept this type of payment, mister Lightwood-Bane?" Alec asked into the nape of Magnus' neck. Magnus shivered again, and Alec found his hands and held onto them tenderly, thumbs tracing his knuckles over and over again.   
  
"Only from the cute ones who are excellent cuddlers," Magnus mumbled into the pillows. "The ones who don't shut up when I'm trying to sleep are my favorites."  
  
Alec snorted and tucked one of his legs between Magnus' - he knew in a few hours they'd wake up grinding into each other, desperate for relief, but that was a promise for later.  
  
Magnus kissed Alec's hand as if he wanted to reassure him there was no one else he'd rather have in his bed and Alec finally closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of Magnus' skin and listening to his breaths as they slowly became deeper, until he was sure Magnus was asleep.  
  
"Love you," he confessed to the quiet room. He didn't hear Magnus say it back - but he didn't need to when he knew the feeling was entirely mutual.


End file.
